


We're not home alone

by MysteryWeb



Series: Mystery Web drabbles [12]
Category: Donnie Darko (2001), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Special, Couch Cuddles, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Donnie y Peter debaten acerca de quién va a preparar el chocolate y prender el fuego de la chimenea para ver la película favorita de Peter.× Día 1 delDesafío de Navidad Spiderio & GyllenHolland 2019promocionado también en Twitter por@bkpt_challenges.× Prompts utilizados:todos porque no pude decidirme.
Relationships: Donnie Darko/Peter Parker
Series: Mystery Web drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448206
Kudos: 4
Collections: Spiderio and GyllenHolland Christmas Challenge 2019





	We're not home alone

**Author's Note:**

> Mientras tenía un debate interno sobre qué prompt elegir para este día me di cuenta que me gustaban todos los que estaban propuestos, así que dije, ¿por qué no usarlos a todos? Quizás sea algo cortito, pero sepan que lo hice con amor.

—Si recuerdas la última vez que traté de hacer algo en la cocina, ¿no?

Peter estaba sentado en el sillón usando un almohadón de escudo. Su pareja, que estaba de brazos cruzados frente a él, le sonrió. 

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder? 

—En el mejor de los casos, podría quemar el chocolate. En el peor, la casa. Es tu decisión, Donnie. 

El muchacho de mirada cristalina volvió a sonreírle de forma tímida. Después del extraño sueño que tuvo y haber pasado meses encerrado en una institución psiquiátrica porque, por supuesto, ¿quién iba a creerle que había estado hablando con un sujeto con una herida en el ojo disfrazado de conejo y que había descubierto una forma de viajar en el tiempo? Cuando se dio cuenta que su voluntad iba a terminar a ser similar a la de un vegetal por las drogas que le suministraban, optó por cambiar su discurso; pero no fue sino hasta la llegada de Peter en su vida que Donnie se dio una segunda oportunidad. Y eso fue lejos de su ciudad natal, lejos de su familia, lejos de ese pasado que compartió con Peter una noche de borrachera. 

—Estoy seguro que no vas a quemar la casa. Déjame eso a mí cuando encienda el fuego, ¿quieres? 

**×××**

Mi pobre angelito no era exactamente una de las películas favoritas de Donnie, pero la risa de Peter ante cada ocurrencia de Kevin McAllister era música para los oídos de Donnie que aprovechaba para acurrucar lo más posible el cuerpo del muchacho a su lado. 

—¿Puedes explicarme qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Peter, entre risas. 

—Tengo frío. 

—¿Ya terminaste tu chocolate? Puedo traerte más si gustas. 

Su mirada avellana, curiosa, hizo que su oyente negara con la cabeza y besara su frente con ternura. 

—No. Así estoy bien. Sólo quédate así. 

—De acuerdo —respondió Peter girando un poco su cuerpo para poder encerrar a Donnie en un cálido abrazo—. Ahora no dejaré que te escapes de mí.

—Eso es genial. ¿Qué te gustaría ver después? 

—¿Si sabes que esta es la primera de cinco películas? 

—Eres increíble… 


End file.
